


A Mystery

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Silly, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: Inspector Bradstreet and Inspector Lestrade contemplate a mystery. Written for JWP #3 over on Watson's Woes.





	A Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Dialogue-only fic. Extremely short. Rather silly. And absolutely no beta. This was written in a huge rush. You have been warned.  
> Author's Notes: Written for the following prompt: When Shall We Three Meet Again? Have three characters - and ONLY three - appear in your work today.

“Thank you again for the tea. That was the best cup I’ve had in years.”  
  
“You’re very welcome, Inspector Bradstreet. Inspector Lestrade, are you sure I can’t send you home with a packet of shortbread? I baked extra, and I have a tin right here.”  
  
“You’re too generous. I can hardly refuse. If there was a Mrs Lestrade, I’d beg you for the recipe.”  
  
“Oh my, you’re being much too kind. It was such a pleasure for me, having such nice gentlemen to share tea with. I’m only sorry Mr Holmes and Doctor Watson haven’t returned. I’ll be sure to let them know you stopped by as soon as they get in.”  
  
….  
  
“So that’s Mrs Hudson, then.”  
  
“Yes indeed. The one and only.”  
  
“You weren’t joking about her being the best landlady in London. How on earth did Mr Holmes get so lucky?”  
  
“That’s a mystery we’ll never solve.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 3, 2018.


End file.
